


Shifts and the Things In-Between

by xo_thefirst



Series: City Street Lights [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, F/M, Humor, It happens, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, everyday items as makeshift dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Well, Baekhyun didn’t expect his morning to start out quite like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this made me cackle. i apologize for the unfortunate situation and my amusement at it.  
> happy valentine’s day, everyone ♥

There are moments in life where Baekhyun thinks _what the hell how do people end up in situations like this is this humanly possible_ and, if he’s being honest, this is one of those times.

Today, he’s working the second morning shift, where it starts at ten in the morning and ends at eight in the evening, and his so-called best friend Dr. Park has left this one patient for him to see right when he came in “because I still have some procedures to do, Baek, seriously. I need to catch up.” And so, at this current moment in time, he’s fingers deep in some man’s ass because he and his girlfriend thought it’d be _oh so fun_ to play around with some shit-large can of shaving cream acting as some modified dildo and ended up getting the cap stuck inside of him when they pulled it out.

Like hell, he and Kyungsoo can get pretty kinky but _what the hell_.

“I can feel it, but if I want to try and take it out, it’s going to probably hurt,” Baekhyun informs, eyeing Yerim across the room who’s trying her hardest not to laugh at the entire situation. “Has Dr. Park tried?” he asks her, watching as she shakes her head. He hums in response. “What would you like me to do, sir?”

“Try and remove it?” he mutters and Baekhyun continues to wonder _is this really all worth it what the fuck he should’ve stuck with neurology or something_. He really doesn’t want to admit this man to the hospital to get this thing surgically removed from his ass.

Before he can say anything else though, there’s a series of knocks before Chanyeol pokes his head in. He appears flushed, having finished putting in a central line on one of his patients from earlier in the morning, but his stoic face is amazing in situations like this.

“Sorry, I can try if you’d like me to,” Chanyeol offers as he enters the room and Baekhyun can’t help but glare at him as he removes his hand from the man’s ass. “Hello, sir. I’m Dr. Park. Let me give it a go.”

And, lo and behold, his best friend simply sticks his hand as far up as he can go, before pulling the stupidly large cap out of the man’s ass with a groan leaving the patient’s lips. The man breathes a sigh of relief after and once Chanyeol leaves, victorious, Baekhyun turns back to the patient with an exasperated look in his eyes.

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, essentially _pleads_ , as he removes his gloves and tells Yerim to order a CT scan of the man’s abdomen and pelvis, before washing his hands ten times over. He was trying to avoid simply ripping the thing out of him, but oh well. “Next time, use dildos or vibrators or objects that won’t _detach_ and could potentially get stuck up your rectum. I’m ordering that scan to make sure nothing inside you ripped and there’s nothing else that could’ve gotten up there.”

When the man gives him an embarrassed “okay,” Baekhyun finally leaves the room to find Chanyeol sitting at his computer next to his, concentrated on putting in more orders for his own patients. “I hate you,” Baekhyun says in greeting, before he and Chanyeol burst into laughter simultaneously. “Oh my god. What the hell?”

“I thought you’d get it for sure,” Chanyeol laughs out, cheeks turning pink. “Your hands are definitely smaller than mine.”

“Did you see _his_ hand though?” Yerim whispers, excited and shocked all at once. “He had a _wedding band_ on.”

“What the hell?” Chanyeol exclaims, looking to her with wide eyes, before staring at Baekhyun. “I didn’t see.”

“I didn’t see that either.” Baekhyun checks over the orders Yerim put in, before turning to face them, mouth falling open in realization. “Wait, no. He didn’t.” He looks around them before leaning in and whispering conspiratorially, “But he said his _girlfriend_ was messing around with him, holy shit, not his _wife_.”

“Quite literally.”

They all burst into laughter after, attracting the rest of the staff’s attention, but then Baekhyun simply waves his hand and hopes the rest of his day goes as wonderfully as his first patient’s morning had before _all that_ happened.

 

In fact, the rest of the morning goes as normally as it can possibly go. There are patients with chest pains and vomiting and skin rashes and Baekhyun doesn’t even realize he’s almost missed lunch until a security guard comes from the front and taps him on the shoulder twice.

“Sir,” the guard says, giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but what’s your husband’s name?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun asks, caught off-guard, before looking over his shoulder and giving the man a curious look. This guard is pretty new, pretty young, and Baekhyun doesn’t recall ever seeing him more than a couple of times. “Kyungsoo,” he answers, hearing Chanyeol snicker next to him. “Why?”

“Kyungsoo?” the man repeats, before he’s smiling brighter and standing straight. “He’s waiting outside for you. He said he’ll be by the cafeteria.”

The words have Baekhyun’s heart racing before the man can even finish speaking. He gives him a nod, tells him he’ll be right there, and focuses back on his orders for his patients. He needs to double-check the nurses’ orders before he can leave the station, but then Chanyeol is shoving at him, telling him to go hurry up because “your _husband_ is out there waiting for you, don’t make him wait any longer.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, because he and Kyungsoo aren’t technically _husbands_ , but it does have a certain ring to it, makes his heart speed faster and the smile on his face grow when he opens the doors separating the ER and the main lobby to see Kyungsoo’s back turned to him, a large lunch kit in his hand. “I didn’t know you were coming today,” he calls out, smiling when he sees Kyungsoo’s back shake a corresponding hum in return. He leans around his shoulder when he walks up to him to see he’s answering text messages and emails on his phone with his other hand. “You’re not on-call today, right?”

“Nope,” Kyungsoo quips, finishing his current email, before putting his phone in his pocket and giving him a bright smile. “But I got bored and made too much food, so here I am in a place I don’t really want to visit when I’m not working.”

“Aw, so you missed me,” Baekhyun says instead, laughing as he leans in and gives Kyungsoo a quick kiss on the cheek. “So, your day has been eventful so far.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, walking away and into the cafeteria with Baekhyun right next to him. “Pretty much. I’ve been packing away what I can for the trip tomorrow.”

“It’s going to be fun,” Baekhyun murmurs in response, smiling and waving to nurses and other hospital staff members who pass by them. He hears Kyungsoo greet them too, with a soft smile on his face. “A week in Barcelona is going to be a blast.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Don’t forget it’s only because there’s a conference going on.”

“Yeah, a conference in _Barcelona_ ,” Baekhyun emphasizes, laughing as he and Kyungsoo settle down in a table next to the large glass windows. The food always looks amazing when Kyungsoo cooks and Baekhyun smiles brighter as he kisses his index and middle finger before placing it gently on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You’re wonderful, you know that?”

And it still pleases him, when Kyungsoo’s cheeks tint pink and he mumbles nonsense underneath his breath in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, did you tell that security guard you were my husband?”

“Uh, well, it was easier and he didn’t know who I was, like the other one, so–”

“Aw, I love you too!”

“Oh, shut up, Byun.”

 

“Was that your husband with you in the cafeteria?” Yerim asks later, once their shifts are almost over with for the day. “I went to get lunch and saw both of you in there.”

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, to see she’s staring at him curiously with a small smile on her face. Sunyoung is gone seeing patients so he lets himself chuckle softly, nodding, as Yerim’s face brightens up some more. “Yeah, but we’re just dating. Boyfriends. We’re not husbands.”

“Yet,” Yerim corrects, delicate finger wagging at him. “You’re not husbands _yet_.”

Even though Baekhyun would confess his love for Kyungsoo to the whole world, he blushes under the words of the younger. He’s speechless from her confidence in them, mumbling out a “did you know seventy-five percent of doctors get divorced?” in response.

“Then why can’t _I_ get a divorce?” comes a new voice and he startles out of his impromptu staring contest with Yerim and her knowing smile to see Sunyoung taking her seat next to him. Sunyoung is grinning though and Baekhyun scoffs.

“As if you would want to divorce Jongdae. He’s literal sunshine in human form.”

Sunyoung laughs, shocked by the reason, but there’s a pleased expression in her eyes when she turns to face him. “I guess that’s true,” she says, before she nods her head in the direction of Yerim. “I doubt you and Kyungsoo would get divorced anyways. She told me you were gone for, like, thirty minutes to have lunch with the honey.”

“Kyungsoo would smack you across the face if he heard that,” Baekhyun says in retaliation, laughing with his colleague anyways, as Yerim finally takes the chance to leave and check up on her patients before her shift is over.

“He’s a good one though,” Sunyoung murmurs, giving him another smile before turning her attention to the orders on her computer. “He brings you lunch.”

The reminder makes Baekhyun smile, biting at his bottom lip as he hurries to discharge or admit his patients so he can go home and finish packing with Kyungsoo. “Yeah,” he murmurs, earning more laughter from Sunyoung, sounding so much like Jongdae. “He’s pretty nice.”

 

“Oh, next time, Soo? Remind me to never use a can of shaving cream as some makeshift dildo.”

“…Okay. What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. it’s not mentioned, but i was very tempted to write hyunah as married to jongdae because of [this](http://kimhvuna.tumblr.com/post/134526600813/just-92-liners-kim-being-perfect).  
> 2\. fun fact: jongdae and hyunah dated before jongdae met sunyoung in the story.  
> 3\. sunyoung actually does love jongdae. despite his protests that she’s infatuated with veteran physician lee jinki.  
> 4\. by some twist of fate, hyunah is probably married to wonshik.
> 
> will any of this get written? who knows? stayed tuned to find out [:D](www.twitter.com/xo_thefirst)


End file.
